Untouchable
by DarkLight-Alchemist
Summary: Inu yasha and the gang run into an old demon friend who is in love with inu yasha's step brother she too seeks the shikon jewl and joins them on their quest.Please R&R chap 10 up
1. Amonru

Hey this my try at an inu yasha fan fic I took it from myother account because it wasn't working so enjoy  
  
Untouchable:  
  
"Where are we?" Kagome asked  
  
"I dunno" Inu Yasha replied, "I was following Miroku"  
  
"ME!" Miroku yelled, "I have no clue where we are it looks like an uncharted forest"  
  
"Well someone has to know where we are" Sango put in.  
  
"Inu Yasha I'm scared" shippou whined.  
  
"Shut up little brat I smell something" Inu Yasha snapped at the small demon.  
  
"A demon?" ask Kagome.  
  
"Yeah a strong one too" Inu commented on.  
  
"I know exactly where you are" a voice replied from the trees.  
  
Everyone looked up immediately. Sango gasped as she saw the demon in the tree.  
  
"Amonru!" She yelled with disgust.  
  
"Ya know this demon." Inu asked sago.  
  
"Sadly yes, I killed almost all of her demon kind" Sango replied to Inu's question.  
  
"Not jus most of my kind," Amonru said jumping down from the tree. "All of my kind I am the only one left, you killed my brother before my very eyes" Amonru added as well.  
  
"little Inu Yasha how dare you not remember me?"  
  
"H...h....h...how do you know me" Inu Yasha stuttered, asking confused.  
  
"You don't even remember me?" Amonru said shaking her head. "When we where little I used to watch you in the village trying to fit in" "heh, nice try" she said wiping her cheek. "I knew what you where a half breed mutt.... then I later on met you brother he was smarter, stronger, as a matter or fact better then you, but that never changed a thing I still... had a crush on you...YOU DISSCUSSTING LITTLE HALF BREED!.... Why did I have to go back and save you, you should have drowned, we where young you probably don't even remember" she seem to be frustrated and upset as she told her story.  
  
Inu Yasha tough long and hard.....  
  
flash back:  
  
I was running away I tripped and fell into a river. I could not swim all by my self drowning and all the villagers just laughed they didn't try to save me... I remember someone jumping in the I saw your face.  
  
Out of flash back  
  
"It's all too clear" Inu Yasha said still in a daze.  
  
"So you remember now" Amonru said satisfied, "I am older now not so foolish"  
  
The beautiful silver eyed long black haired demon's face changed from anger to a softer look.  
  
"I have found someone much better now..." she trailed off.  
  
"Aww man!" said Miroku  
  
Sango looked at him weird.  
  
"Who is this love of yours" Kagome asked.  
  
"His name is Sesshomaru" she said delighted Kagome asked.  
  
"YOU LOVE MY BROTHER!!!" Inu Yasha yelled discussed.  
  
"Yes I do.." "But that is beyond the point" her face went more serious now. "I too seek Naraku, let me join you" Amonru replied.  
  
"Piff, no way" Inu Yasha grumbled.  
  
"Why not Inu Yasha it will be a great help I think having one and a half demon around" Miroku said.  
  
"you're in" Kagome smiled.  
  
Amonru herself smiled a little, she winked at Miroku and told everyone that she knew the woods very well "they are called the wood of the sleeping dragon" she boasted as to throw it in Inu Yasha's face. Then she spent some time evilly glaring at Sango.  
  
"I don't like the way she's glaring at me" Sango whispered to Miroku.  
  
"Inu Yasha I feel a shikon jewel near by" Kagome said. Inu Yasha sniffed the air "Koga" He growled.  
  
Then Inu and Amonru ran through the trees  
  
"listen girl I don't need your help" Inu Yasha said  
  
"Nor do I need yours I too wish to collect the shikon jewels for my Sessy and I can do it when ever I want to your not going to stop me" Amonru replied  
  
"Sessy?" Inu Yasha said as to make fun of her  
  
"Shut up we're close!" Amonru snapped.  
  
They turned around a dip in the trees and saw Koga out of breath and a very large beast on the ground. 


	2. the demon sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or its characters. Finally I got a review thanks! I'll try and make Amonru come off a little less annoying. Sorry if I take a long time to update my internet has been acting up.  
  
Untouchable Chapter 2: the demon Sesshomaru  
  
"KOGA!!" Inu Yasha yelled  
  
"Oh, well if it isn't the half breed mutt Inu Yasha and who's that pretty little demon you have there with you" Koga said looking intrigued at the sight of Amonru.  
  
"Look at me like that again wolf and I will bore your eyes out! How dare you kill a creature as great as this?" Amonru replied to Koga's look.  
  
"Hmm, a testy one you got there Inu Yasha but I like her still, the bird posed a threat to me it attacked me because of my jewel fragments so I killed it".  
  
"How dare you kill one of the sacred birds of raw they have forever granted peace to my demon kind you'll pay for this one Koga... you may have fragments of the Shikon jewel in you yet I am still stronger than you". She said as she jumped on him growling.  
  
"Amonru will you stop it already" Inu Yasha said to the young demon "he's not worth it just take the jewel and be done with him".  
  
Amonru nodded then reached into Koga's left leg (she knew because Kagome told her) and pulled out the jewel shard. Before she could pull the other Koga pushed her off.  
  
"I must be going now" he said lifting the large bird "a demon's gotta eat a dog's gotta run... hope to see your pretty face again Amonru" he said as he swiftly sprinted off into the woods.  
  
"Damnit!" Inu Yasha yelled "why didn't you get the second one?"  
  
"ME!!! Where were you mister half demon during all this!" Amonru yelled back at him  
  
"Uhh did we miss something here" Miroku asked  
  
"Inu Yasha where did Koga go?" Sango asked.  
  
"Amonru let him go"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself half demon" said a voice from in the bushes. The demon stepped out with his long flowing white hair, crescent moon on his forehead, long nails, red and white kimono, and long fur patch rested on his left shoulder.  
  
"Sesshomaru!!" Inu Yasha exclaimed  
  
"y you're here...the whole time" Amonru said bowing before the demon.  
  
Hope this chapter is good plz review if it is plz tell me but let me down gently thank you 


	3. admitted love

Hey guys thx 4 reviews sry bout long time to update I've been sick eww I know so here's the next chapter hope u like it Amonru has a lil secret in it 2 that sessy shows lol kk so here it is  
  
Untouchable Chapter 3: admitted love  
  
"Sesshomaru, I didn't see you there" Inu Yasha yelled. "And how dare you tell me what to do!!"  
  
"Be quiet with your rambling Inu Yasha it is not you that I am here for." He then turned to Amonru. "The jewel" he said reaching out his hand.  
  
Amonru nodded and handed it to Sesshomaru. "Sessy have you found her yet?"  
  
"Who's her? What are you two talking about" Inu Yasha demanded.  
  
"Do not meddle in business which is not your own...Inu Yasha...BACK OFF!!!" Amonru said in a quiet edgy tone.  
  
"I have found her but do not waste your time on pet names for me Amonru" Sesshomaru said to the demon. Amonru just nodded and looked at the ground.  
  
"Where is she then?" Amonru ask him.  
  
"She is over in the clearing with Jacken and Rin" he replied. Amonru walked over to Kagome. "Will you guys wait for me?" she asked her with a smile.  
  
"Piff, don't count on it" Inu Yasha grumbled.  
  
Kagome just nodded as Amonru and Sesshomaru walked to the clearing in the woods.  
  
As they walked deeper into the woods Amonru couldn't help but stare at her companion walking beside her.  
  
"What are you look at, is there something wrong with my face?" Sesshomaru ask her.  
  
"No nothing is wrong" she quickly said as she stared back down at the ground. "You just look a bit different Sesshomaru" she replied after a long silence.  
  
"Do u not think I care for you?" Sesshomaru asked out of nowhere.  
  
"I don't know Sesshomaru at times I do..."  
  
"Well, I care for a lot Amonru I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you" he said stopping and staring into her eyes.  
  
"Why are you saying this?" she asked him.  
  
"Because when you're with Inu Yasha I cannot watch over you and he will not care if anything happens to her or you".  
  
"Bu-" she was cut off by a kiss distilled on her lips by Sesshomaru. Amonru blushed a little. They then continued on to the clearing in silence the rest of the way.  
  
Once at the clearing she saw a green little creature sitting beside a child and a female demon next to the child. The demon too had long black raven hair silver eyes and looked almost identical to Amonru except, instead of dog ears on her head she has those of a cat.  
  
"Vikki!!" Amonru yelled as she jumped on top of the girl.  
  
"Sister Amonru" she replied as she hugged her.  
  
"It has been a while since we have talked sister, 50 long years"  
  
"Yes not since we where young you saved Inu Yasha and then we meet again once the jewel was broken into fragments."  
  
"Yes, sadly now I must work with him to steal fragments from him to give them to Sesshomaru"  
  
"Yes I too have some and then gave them to him as well"  
  
Meanwhile a waiting... Inu Yasha and Sango get impatient  
  
"I don't get why we have to sit around all day for her" Inu Yasha grumbled.  
  
"She is nothing but a demon, which will surely kill us in our sleep" Sango put in.  
  
"You guys I think you will see that there is more to her" Kagome said.  
  
"Whatever Kagome I'm leavening" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Sit boy" she said as Inu Yasha fell over face first into the ground. "no one is going anywhere we promised Amonru we would wait for her and whoever she is this girl accompanying her"  
  
back to the forest  
  
"Sister we must leave Sesshomaru now, Inu Yasha and Kagome have been waiting a long time. Amonru urged her sister.  
  
"Alright then" she replied as they said their goodbyes and quickly sprinted off back to where Kagome was.  
  
"I can smell his fowl smell already" Vikki said as they approached the clearing where Inu Yasha was.  
  
"Did you miss me" Amonru said to the crowd as they arrived.  
  
"No" Inu Yasha said quit dryly. "And who is she?"  
  
"Her? She is my sister Victoria"  
  
"You guys can call me Vikki please"  
  
"SHE IS YOUR SISTER! YOU HAVE A SISTER?!?!" Inu yelled.  
  
"yes I do you got a problem with it half mutt" Amonru snapped.  
  
"geez I was just askin' a question.. NO NEED TO BITE MY HEAD OFF!!" he yelled back.  
  
Meanwhile Miroku had already taken interest in this sister of a beautiful demon which was beautiful herself. He decided that having a half demon baby would be just as good to carry on for him.  
  
"hello Vikki I am the monk Miroku and I would be honoured if you would bear me a child"  
  
he he ending!!! Wait next time to see Vikki's reaction to Miroku's request and this chapter is dedicated to my friend Vikki thx 4 lettin me use you in my story!!! Plz review sry this chap was soo long once I started I just couldn't stop typing lol!! Thank you to everyone who reads my story!! 


	4. Vikki possibly in love?

Me: hey you guys I'm goin on a vacation for a week next week but when I come back I'll add like 3 more chappies to make up for it and I'll try to make this one extra long lol to keep you occupied. Thanks again to reviews lol Vikki lotsa hugs to you to now worries your gonna be an important part to my story lol hope everyone likes this chapter! Oh and Amonru is not Egyptian, and yes it is possible for Sesshomaru to love after all he did save Rin and who could hate him!! Oh well I love him still. And has anyone played the Inu Yasha video game??  
  
Untouchable Chapter 4: Vikki possibly in love? (He he Vikki I'm so evil lol)  
  
Where we left off...  
  
"Hello Vikki I am the monk Miroku and I would be honoured if you would bear me a child"  
  
"Hello Miroku, I am honoured to meet you" Vikki said bowing and blushing at the same time.  
  
Sango gave Miroku an evil glair and SMACK right across the face of Miroku.  
  
"Ah you left a print that time Sango" Miroku said falling to the ground.  
  
"Well Inu Yasha I wouldn't need to bite your head off if you didn't ask such stupid questions" Amonru argued back what Inu Yasha had said earlier.  
  
"How is that a stupid question!?!?!"  
  
"lets see you asked me if I had a sister exactly after I had just told you I had one"  
  
"I didn't mean for you to actually answer my question"  
  
Amonru just fell over and started arguing with Inu Yasha again on which way they should take to get to the nearest village.  
  
Miroku took Vikki's hand and said "will you still take me up on my offer" while handing her a black rose and kissing her hand. Vikki jus blushed more and was too flustered to answer his proposal.  
  
"Hey Miroku what on earth are you doing to my sister you perv.!!" Amonru yelled.  
  
"No its ok sis he's sweet"  
  
"Sweet? Miroku? I'm sorry that just doesn't go together"  
  
"Just leave him be.."  
  
"Very well as you wish sister"  
  
"Miroku why do you wish me to bare your child?" Vikki asked the monk.  
  
"50 years ago the demon Niraku put a wind tunnel in my and my fathers hand I need I child to fulfil my honour if I shall fail at killing Niraku".  
  
"I too wish to have a child to come in my shoes if I should fail." Vikki said now looking straight into his eyes, her stomach turning she felt dizzy could she be in love with...with this monk that has sworn to kill demons like her? (Sry Vikki you suggested it ne ways lol)  
  
"Will you bare my child Vikki?" Miroku asked again.  
  
"Alright that's it I make the decisions around here not you Amonru!!" Inu Yasha yelled at the demon.  
  
"You make all the wrong decisions INU YASHA!!" Amonru yelled again.  
  
"Why do you guys have to fight all the time" Kagome asked.  
  
"INU YASHA I SUGGEST THAT WE GO LEFT IT WILL LEAD US TO THE NEAREST VILLAGE!!!!!" Amonru yelled ignoring Kagome.  
  
"NO RIGHT THAT'S THE WAY!"  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO THAT'S WHY!"  
  
"Ok you go right with Sango and Miroku, and I'll go left with Kagome and Vikki we will see who gets there first"  
  
"That's a deal" Inu Yasha said pouting and walking away with Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Fine, Amonru said walking left with Kagome and Vikki"  
  
"Why must we separate sister?" Vikki asked  
  
"Because Inu Yasha is a jerk and thinks he's right all the time"  
  
they walked on and ran into a passing little bird demon immediately Amonru went to attack but discovered it was a baby sacred bird of raw she wondered where the parent was but after no luck decided to take it under her wing (get it?).  
  
Meanwhile Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango had discovered a nest of the birds of raw and had found themselves in a sticky situation...  
  
"Ok where here at the village, and where is Inu Yasha?"  
  
"There must be something wrong we've got to go and look for them" Kagome said to Amonru.  
  
"Peep!! Peep! The bird freaked out and a man hood approach the three women"  
  
"hello beautiful girls what brings you to Dragon slave village?"  
------------------------------------------------  
ok this was shorter than I expected I will make up to you guys sorry!!  
  
Inu Yasha: how come you left me in such a bad situation?!?!  
  
Me: I left you there to create suspense for the readers  
  
Inu: well gee thanks readers now I have to beat a whole bunch of birds and then Anomru is goin to kill me  
  
Amonru: why would I kill you?  
  
Me: um you two the fic is over why are we still talking???  
  
Inu & Amon: ........ 


	5. Kikyo’s arrival

Shaman queen: hey all I'm back sry I took soo long I went to Vancouver it was a blast! So here are a whole bunch more chappies for ya and I'm not gunna talk a whole lot cuz I rele don't think people actually read this...so yeah here is the story...

Untouchable

Chapter 5: Kikyo's arrival (I hope I spelt her name right)

Meanwhile Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango had discovered a nest of the birds of raw and had found themselves in a sticky situation...

"Damn you birds!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Inu Yasha it wouldn't be wise to kill these demons" Miroku said to Inu Yasha.

"Than what do you propose we do Miroku" Inu Yasha squawked back at him.

Before the question could be answered two soul collectors appeared and the birds flew off and abandoned the nest.

"Huh? Why did they leave" Sango asked.

"Kikyo" was all Inu Yasha had said before he ran into the forest.

Back in the village...

"Amonru we have to look for Inu Yasha" Kagome reminded her while Vikki was talking to the man and trying to figure out how old he was.

"Vikki just ask the man how old he is Damnit!" Amonru yelled at her sister.

"ok fine then," she pouted "um... excuse me sir but how old might you be?"

"I am 17 years of human age" he said to Vikki acting very proud.

"me to! How great is that!" Vikki squealed.

"very..." he said sarcastically.

"Hey there kid can you take your hood off and what is your name!!" Amonru said agitated.

"fine since you asked so politely (more sarcasm) my name is Shinjin" he said pulling off his hood revealing a good looking man with golden long hair (ok its not that long...its sorta shoulder length but a bit longer) stone glazed green eyes and a red and blue kimono with a dragon embroidered on the back and flowing onto the arms. He bowed to the girls.

"how old are you all and your names and who is this Inu Yasha you speak of?" Shinjin

asked them.

"I am Kagome I am 16 years old"

"I am Vikki and as you know I am 17 years of human age"

"Names Amonru I am 19 years of human age" she said bowing.

"and you are all demons?"

"no I am not but Amonru is a dog demon and I think Vikki is a cat demon (don't ask it's very possible)"

"why are two demons traveling with a human?"

"Because we are brat now what was your other question" Amonru said yet again agitated.

"who is this... Inu Yasha you speak of?"

"Inu Yasha is nothing but a filthy little half blooded demon" Amonru said to Sadeke.

"so you wish to kill him"

"Unfortunately no he and two others are in our company and we are searching for shikon jewel pieces"

"ah the shikon jewel I too have been searching for then I have found some to my advantage"

"then you will pose a threat to me, since you are not in my company"

"then let me join your company"

"that is not of my decision to make.. we must find Inu Yasha and then you may join"

"but wait!" Vikki said, then sniffing Shinjin. "you are defiantly not a human or a demon... you do not have the sent of either what are you?"

"I am....."

--------------------

me: ok that's the end but no worries I'll add the next chapter right after this one

Amonru: well that's good I'm sure the readers will want to know what Shinjin is

Me: you know what he is?

Amon: yes

Me: what?

Amon: he's a- loud train noises, jet planes, explosions, people yelling, ect.

Me: yep that's exactly what he is.. How did you know?

Amon: I read ahead to the next chapter!


	6. crouching Shinjin hidden dragon

Shaman queen: yea yea here is the next chapter thank you to all my loyal readers!

O and check out what Shinjin means it adds up lol! O and is anyone here from Toronto you know rep. the T.O.!

Untouchable

Chapter 6: crouching Shinjin hidden dragon (like the name pretty catchy)

"but wait!" Vikki said, then sniffing Shinjin. "you are defiantly not a human or a demon... you do not have the sent of either what are you?"

"I am....."

------------

"I am a sacred dragon protector of this sleeping village I can have a human form and a dragon form"

" SWEET!!" Vikki yelled.( haha had to do it!)

"how is that possible? A dragon to take on two forms I can understand a demon but a dragon" (ok in my fic dragons and demons are the only ones that can have a human form and their self as a form)

"I knew there was something different about you.." Amonru said bowing but this time she was on her knees.

"Sister why are you bowing to him"

Shinjin.. it all makes sense now the holy dragon of the village. Amonru thought.

"You guys we have to get to Inu Yasha" Kagome said

"uhh Amonru?" Shinjin said

"What?"

"what is that ugly beast on your shoulder?"

"THIS IS NOT AN UGLY BEST YOU HALF WITT IT'S A SACRED BIRD OF RAW!!" she yelled at him (you know with the big head thing)

"sorry I asked"

so the headed out back the way they came and went the way Inu Yasha had gone. Once there they met up with Sango and Miroku.

"Inu Yasha went that way quite some time ago" Sango told them

"ok Vikki and Shinjin you two can stay with Sango, Shippou, and Miroku".

"Amonru and I will go after Inu Yasha" Kagome completed Amonru's sentence.

Kagome hopped on Amonru's back and they ran at top speed into the centre of the forest where a clearing was and there they saw Inu Yasha and a women sharing an embrace.

"KIKYO!!!" Kagome yelled.

"Kikyo???" Amonru asked.

"K..Kagome" Inu stuttered.

"KAGOME!!" Kikyo yelled.

"KAGOME!!!!" Amonru yelled.

-----------------------------

sorry this chappie was way too short.. but it's the introduction to a rele rele rele long one ok!

Amon: see I told you if you read ahead you would know what he is

Inu: yea what's the deal with him being a dragon anyways

Me: ok you guys we need to stop our little chats because we give too much away

Vikki: oh you mean like there's gunna be a hug fight between Shinjin and Inu Yasha

Me: VIKK!!

Vikki: and that Kikyo and Amonru totally hate each other and that's another HUG fight

Amon: your writing me to hate Kikyo!!

Me: you guys!!!!!!!


	7. the new girl

Hey all its me I just wanted to let you know that due to request I will now have yet another character added to the Inu-crew (yes that's what I shall call them now) ok if you actually read the last chappie you will know that Vikki gave away two really big fights but unfortunately only one will be shown in the next chapter on account of a new character will be introduced. Ooo and this chappie is dedicated to Rikku thx!

Untouchable

Chapter 7: The new girl

Where we left off....

"KIKYO!!!" Kagome yelled.

"Kikyo???" Amonru asked.

"K...Kagome" Inu stuttered.

"KAGOME!!" Kikyo yelled.

"KAGOME!!!!" Amonru yelled. "can we all calm ourselves and do this in a mature manner...now Inu Yasha why are you embracing this Kikyo person when Kagome is your women... and Kagome who is this Kikyo person and why is she in the arms of Inu Yasha?" Amonru said trying to calm everybody. Before Inu Yasha could open his mouth Kikyo spoke.

"I am the priestess Kikyo, and Kagome is a reincarnation of me, Inu Yasha is Kogome's she can have him all she wants I want Inu Yasha dead"

"I like you" Amonru said.

"I don't you're a pitiful demon for hanging around them"

Amonru got a sudden case of dejavu

-Flash back-

"You know you a pitiful demon for hang out with them...you and your pitiful weak sister"

"Nobody talks to me like that not even a priestess!"

Two demons stand before a priestess.

"Kikyo I hate you!!" the older demon yelled and jumps at the priestess.

"Die demon" priestess yells

"Noo... sis!!" younger demon yells as arrow get shot at older demon

-Shocking out of flash back-

"I'm gunna KILL YOU!!!" Amonru yells jumping on Kikyo.

"So you remember... I'm surprised a demon with such a small mind can manage that"

"Yea I'll show you small mind" The priestess and the demon go rolling down a hill out of sight of our two other friends.

"AMONRU!!" yelled Kagome.

"Ah, just leave her she can fend for herself, come on Kagome we have to get back to Sango and Miroku"

In the woods with Sango, Miroku, Shinjin, and Vikki

"So who are you anyways and why did Amonru appear to be fond of you?" Sango asked Shinjin.

"Well I-" was all Shinjin could spit out before a frisky little cat demon interrupted him.

"he'sadragonthatcanhaveahumanformandheprotectsthevillageandhe'sthesameageasmeandforsomereasonmysisterhassomesortofrespectforhimbecasueheisthesacreddragonofthevillage" Vikki blurted out not even taking a breath. (ok to all who doesn't understand mail me and I'll type it fully for you). Sango nodded in astonishment, had she even caught that all? Shinjin just nodded and headed to sit on a nearby rock. Vikki followed and sat beside him too... Miroku looked shocked and just stared at the two.

Why does she always follow me? Why? Why not the monk?

-Rustle rustle-

I mean I do not even like her...she's so bother some even though we are the same age I have very well surpassed her in knowledge and wisdom.

-Rustle rustle-

"What is that noise" I announced as I turned around.

Then whoosh something came out of the bushes and landed right on me I was dumbfounded until I realized who it actually was...

"Rikku!!!" I yelled hugging my old friend that was actually hugging me first because she had landed on me.

"Been a while?" she responded.

"How are you doing old friend?"

"I'm good who are your friends here, oo what are you doing can I join?"

"I haven't officially joined myself but I'm sure Amonru won't mind having another half demon around (Rikku is that ok with you that you're a half demon? If not let me know ok?) I felt a tap on my shoulder. Miroku cleared his trough...

Back with Kikyo and Amonru

"Die priestess!!" Amonru said turning into her full demon form.

Amonru's eyes turned deep bullet silver her skin peeled away and was replace by fur...she let out a howl showing a very werewolf like figure standing in front of the priestess.

"O...no...not...now...Amonru...stop!" was all the priestess could scream out before...

Ok that's the end of this chappie so keep reading ppl!

Inu: that can't be the end noooo

Me: well it is and are you enjoying my story little Inu Yasha!

Inu: no why would I? And where is Amonru she's suppose to be in out little thing isn't she?

Me: I'm not bothering her right now...Inu Yasha run!!!!

Amon: -howls wildly with a crazed look in her eye-

Me: must end fic must end fic –says while running away from crazed demon-

Inu: ok that's the end we are signing off now

Me: this is the Inu-Crew Peace out playa!!!


	8. inu inu yasha

Me: hey all here is the next chapter and Inu will do the disclaimer

Amon: ha ha Inu you have to do the disclaimer

Inu: how about you do it

Shin: I will gladly do it for our author!

Me: thank you Shinjin how sweet

Inu: piff suck up

Amon: haha Inu Yasha sucks

Me: Amonru is this the after affect of you turning full demon?

Amon: no, why

Shin: ok she doesn't own anything that isn't hers

Inu: o that makes sense

Amon: ok lemme have a crack at this

Me: ok

Amon: she doesn't own anything Inu Yasha

Me: no what if I use other stuff too

Inu: she doesn't own any damn thing from Inu Yasha or evanescence except for the stupid dragon and wolf demon

Me: thanks Inu!

Untouchable

Chapter 8: Inu Inu Yasha

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Miroku cleared his trough...

---------------- back to normal----------------

"Rikku may I have the honour of you baring my child?"

Before Sango or Vikki could do anything, Rikku kicked Miroku across into a near by tree.

"Never" was all she said before her attention was shifted to where Inu Yasha and Kagome came out of the woods.

"Where is Amonru?" Vikki asked Kagome

"She got into a fight with Kikyo" Inu grumbled.

"What!" She exclaimed "Kikyo the priestess, o no this is really bad you guys!"

"Piff I don't see anything wrong" Inu grumbled again.

"No, you guys don't understand, Kikyo and my sister got in a fight before,50 years ago"

"What?" was Inu's reply

"Yes, she and Kikyo argued about her being in the village and playing with the villagers and me playing with her sister Kaiade"

"Are you saying that they had battled before" Miroku put it.

"Yes, it was then that my sister became her true form and almost killed Kikyo"

"Killed...Kikyo" Inu replied in astonishment.

"I must go find my sister" Vikki yelled almost running off.

"Wait I shall come with you" Miroku yelled after her.

"Who are all these people and why are they so wound up about a fight between a priestess and a demon?" Rikku asked Shinjin.

"Shh we are not to ask questions at a time when questions are not to be answered"

"What on earth did you just say" Rikku replied.

"Wait a second, who are you people and why are you here" Inu Yasha demanded.

"You must be Inu Yasha I have heard much about you" Shin said to Inu.

"Funny because I haven't heard a thing about you"

"I am Shinjin the dragon of the sacred forest"

"I am Rikku, just as you I am a half demon"

"A dragon...Shinjin...you sound familiar to me"

"We have met before Inu Yasha" he said in an edgy tone once he had realized who Inu Yasha was.

--------Back to Miri, Vikki, Amon, and Kik-------

was all she could say before Amonru had her by the neck, back in her normal form, her long nails piercing into Kikyo's flesh of her neck. Amonru snarled at the priestess and turned her so she was face to face with her.

"Now I shall finish the job" She said between snarls and teeth.

"Wait Amonru, you mustn't kill me, like you I too despise Inu Yasha let us work together and plan his demise"

"Not now Kikyo" she said as she pierced her nails deeper into her flesh. Kikyo let out a wail of pain before Amonru had slit her neck in half and left the priestess on the ground dead. With the fresh scent of blood on her hands and a feel of relief she headed back toward the scent of Inu Yasha.

-------------------

Me: you guys I'm totally on writer's block I have no idea what should happen next! Ahh help gimme suggestions plz!! Also as you know school is starting so it will take me longer to update!

Inu: hope you get off the block, but why did u have to kill Kikyo are u bashing her?

Me: no she just had to die

Amon: I enjoyed that

Me: that's interesting

Inu: I bet you did u little brat of a demon

Amon: geeze testy

Me: alright, alright that's s'all for now folks

Amon: this is Amonru

Inu: Inu Yasha of the Inu-crew peace out

Me: yes!!! He said it!! I love you Inu Yasha!!


	9. the sorrow

Me: welcome foolish mortals  
Inu: what was that for?  
Me: I was welcoming the readers  
Amon: why did you welcome them as foolish mortals?  
Me: because I am an author thus making me immortal, Inu Yasha is a demon he isn't a mortal, n neither are you thus making the readers mortal, PLUS I saw it in the haunted mansion movie-  
Inu: so this is all a plot to make you look better  
Me: -eyes shift- noooo shut up Inu jus do the disclaimer  
Inu: ME!!  
Amon: I will do it  
Rikku: lil neko doesn't own anything Inu Yasha nor anything that is copyrighted, she just owns Shinjin and Amonru  
Me: thanks Rikku! Now on with the story!  
  
Untouchable  
Chapter 9 (yay almost at ten)  
  
With the fresh scent of blood on her hands and a feel of relief she headed back toward the scent of Inu Yasha.  
  
"Wait Amonru before you go to him" a familiar voice said to her.  
  
"Ah...oh Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I saw your battle with the priestess"  
  
"Good huh?"  
  
"No it was sloppy and irresponsible, what if you couldn't have gotten out of your demonized state?"  
  
"Look Sesshomaru I don't need you to tell me what to do I'm grown up now"  
  
"What's this, a demon convention?" Koga commented on. "Well if it isn't beauty herself, looks like you got yourself a real beast"  
  
"Ah... shut up Koga this isn't a matter of your stature" Amonru said to him.  
  
"Rid us of your horrible stench wolf" Sesshy put in.  
  
"Hey, Koga...Amonru?...SESSHOMARU!!!" neko yelled. (P.s neko is Cleopatra y'kno the author)."What the hell is everybody doing here?"  
  
"ahuh...Neko nice to see you again" Amonru said.  
  
"Always a pleasure" Koga said while sadistically staring at the demon.  
  
"No way Koga BACK OFF!!" neko yelled.  
  
"What's wrong with Koga?" Amonru asked.  
  
"Yea what wrong with...what? Amonru did u just stand up for me"  
  
Amonru blushed a little, then shook it off  
"No why would I do that!"  
  
"Ah what's going on here?" Vikki asked everyone.  
  
"Sister what are doing here?"  
  
"Vikki you should leave at once" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Why, what's going on?"  
  
"Sister we are having a discussion; it isn't a matter for you do worry about"  
  
"There are so many demons here" Miroku said.  
  
"What!! You brought him with you!!!!!!!" Amonru yelled at her sister.  
  
"I'm sorry I needed someone to come with me I didn't want to search for you alone"  
  
"A monk hmm" Neko said to herself.  
  
"Yes I am you beautiful demon" Miroku said to her.  
Neko's eyes started to glow,  
  
"If you are going to ask me to bare your child the answer is no, I can tell deep within your heart you care for the demon's sister" She said in a trancelike state.  
  
"H...h...how did you know that?" Miroku stuttered.  
  
"Neko can read what's within your soul, heart, and mind" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"How is that possible?" Miri asked.  
  
"Hmm beats me!" Neko said.  
Miri and Sesshomaru fell over.  
  
"Sister please leave I don't want you to hear what I am about to say to Sesshomaru"  
  
"What? Sister your not going to-"  
  
"Shh now leave"  
  
"As you on Miroku"  
  
Miroku nodded and rushed to her side as the left the forest. Amonru took Sesshomaru aside.  
  
"Sesshomaru I-"  
  
"What is it that you would like to speak with me about" He said while lifting her chin slightly so she could see deep into his eyes.  
  
"Well...um...lord Sesshomaru" She could feel tears swell up in her eyes.  
  
"Amonru...you haven't called me lord Sesshomaru since you where a young demon"  
  
"Hai...I haven't...it's because I think we're slowly drifting apart you know... we are of different worlds"  
  
"Amonru" he said stroking her hair. She soon brushed his hand off. Sesshomaru looked shocked.  
  
"What are you saying?" he asked her  
  
Amonru was in silence.  
  
"Amonru speak with me... I am here always" He pulled her close to her. (Hey sry if this is a bit un-Sesshy but y'kno it adds to the story)  
  
"Sesshomaru... I can no longer be with you, the love I have is gone" She said as tears where rolling down her cheek and soaking his kimono.  
  
"No...I love..." was all he could spit out as he pushed her off of him.  
  
"Lord please...understand" she said as sheer pain fell over her body tears still rolling down her face but more now.  
  
"I'm sorry Amonru but I don't" was all he said before he left her in the darkness of the night alone.  
  
More tears fell down her face, her heart had been split in two, and she knew it was what she had to do. Why did she feel as though she'd been hit by a giant demon? She sat there in the darkness while tears poured out in pain of loss and sorrow.  
  
"Amonru, what's the matter?" A voice called to her. She said nothing just continued to let the tears fall, she wasn't worth speaking with. She then felt something warm cover her body, she was being embraced...but by whom? She opened her eyes and say black hair and brown fur. She was being embrace by Koga. She didn't object she just let the tears fall as he held her closer. She didn't know why she let him hold her she just knew she felt comfort in him.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Me: ok that's the end of this chappie I was gunna put more but I think I will make it two chappies  
Inu: I'm not in this one!!  
Amon: You didn't need to be!  
Me: are you ok Amonru?  
Amon: yea but why?  
Me: oo that's a secret  
Vikki: you mean like one I usually blurt out  
Me: yes  
Vikki: can u tell me it?  
Me: no  
Amon: That's all for now this is Amonru  
Inu: Inu Yasha  
Vik: Vikki  
Rik: Rikku  
Nek: Neko  
Me: and me of the Inu-crew peace out


	10. a trip in time begins

Me: ok I was being rushed to update cough coughNeko!  
Nek: hey! Not my fault!  
Inu: ok you two lets get on with the convo shall we.   
Amon: ok Neko will do disclaimer  
Neko: why meee?  
Shin: because you rushed lil neko  
Me: exactly  
Rik: ok so who is doing this?  
Kog: Lil neko doesn't own anything Inu Yasha or anything that is copyrighted  
Me: I love you Koga!  
Inu: Ahhh I thought you loved me...I said peace out  
Me: aww I love you both   
Kog/ Inu: you can't love us both  
Me: yes I can o n a lil bit of citrus  
  
Untouchable  
Chapter: 10 (ohh yes!)   
  
She didn't know why she let him hold her she just knew she felt comfort in him.  
  
There sat a sad and weary Sesshomaru, leaning against a tree.  
"What's the matter Sesshy-kun?" a voice said to him. He didn't hear it though he was too much in thought about what had just happened.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" he heard a yell.  
  
"What is it that you want demon?"  
  
"What just happened?" Neko asked the demon showing a side she had never seen before.  
  
"That is none of you business"   
  
"Sesshomaru, you are so stubborn just tell me" She said now sitting rather close to him.  
  
"Amonru and I got into a fight and she doesn't love me anymore"  
Neko covered her mouth,  
  
"I'm so sorry..." she said her hand now on his thigh.  
  
"I opened my heart and now it is broken.  
  
Neko leaned in and kissed Sesshomaru: He devoured her mouth, rnning his tounge alone her lower and top lip untill she let him enter, he rolled his tounge all over her mouth and explored, she loved it (lol neko mwahaha) how sweet it tasted to him untill...  
  
"Sesshomaru! NEKO!!" Amonru yelled.  
  
"it's not what it looks like....wait it is what it looks like...Amonru I'm sorry" Neko replied.  
  
"I...I...thought you where my friend" she squeaked as she ran off Koga behind her.  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough,   
  
Amonru kept running until she just broke down and fell to the ground, Koga soon reached there after and took his normal position at her side hugging her.  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel light when you're gone away,  
  
"I'm all alone now Koga"  
  
"Not alone, I mean you still got me right"  
  
With that comment Amonru blushed a little.  
  
"Yea I do have you"  
  
I wanna hold you high; you steal my pain away,  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Where are we Miroku?"  
  
"We're all alone"  
  
"Let's just get back to kagome"  
  
"What's the rush?"  
  
"do you hear that"  
  
"no I don't I'm not a demon like you"   
  
"I hear someone crying"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It sounds like my sister!"  
  
"Oh just her then" He said pushing her against a tree.  
  
"As much as I want to right now...I need to find my sister...I can smell her tears all the way from here" She said running off into the darkness.  
  
"Hey wait...how am I suppose to get back"  
  
"What do you mean back your right here Miroku" Shippou said to him.  
  
"What! Oh no! Sango don't look at me like that!"   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Sis what's the matter"  
  
"Nothing Vikki come' on lets go"   
  
"Why is Koga Here?"  
  
"Because he wants to be now lets go" She snapped at her sister which she had never don't before, Vikki immediately knew something was wrong.  
  
"Sorry sis lets go get neko then,"  
  
"Piff, you can get her I'm not"  
  
-------------------------  
Once the group was back together Kagome thought it would be a good idea to take them to her time as sort of a vacation.  
  
"Wow your time this should be fun!!" Neko exclaimed.  
  
"Tell me what is it like?" Vikki asked  
  
"Feh it's nothin'"  
  
"Some one is grumpy"  
  
"You have a problem with that Amonru"  
  
"Yes I do Inu Yasha, what's your problem can't you be happy for once!"   
  
"calm down you two" Rikku coaxed them.  
  
"no, and why are you still here!" Inu replied  
  
"yea, and who are you anyways!" Amonru agreed with inu.  
"I am Rikku the half demon and I have joined your group because of Shinjin"  
  
"Ok everybody ready?"  
  
"Yeah!!!" Neko, Rikku, Vikki and Shippou exclaimed.  
  
"Sure why not" Amonru and Inu mumbled.   
  
"ok everyone hold on to me" Kagome said as they all jumped into the well  
  
-----------------------------------  
Me: dum dum dummmmmmmm ahhahahaha the end of the chappie!!!!!!  
Inu: that must have been fun  
Me: yup it was it was  
Vikki: yay Applebee's!  
Me: shh Vikki!! Some one shut her up!  
Neko: -jumps of Vikki and covers mouth-  
Rikku: ok this is Rikku  
Shin: Shinjin  
Inu: Inu Yasha  
Neko: neko  
Me: me  
Kog: and Koga of the Inu-crew PEACE OUT!!!


End file.
